Anthologies of Kallo Aries
by DadoCat13
Summary: Kallo Aries is a mixed bag to say the least, a deranged killer to say the most. She's stuck in the past, a past that formed her life and it's ruined her in so many ways. But that doesn't mean her stories aren't any fun, actually they tend to be more fun than not. Learn more about her and her story in these anthologies about her life.
1. The Night Things Changed

A/N: Hi everyone! This is the debut of a character I've been working on for a very long time, haha. She's by far the most fun character to write that I've ever made and that'll probably show. Please leave a review and be sure to follow the fic as more is to come from this fantastic character!

\--

Night time in Mistral was an interesting but dangerous place, a place where you didn't know what waited for you just around the corner. Around those corners and along different buildings were signs of dangerous criminals too, criminals that liked roaming the night as it was now. One of those signs? A young woman with red eyes, long hair, and distinctive ram horns sticking out of her head. That would make her none other than the odd creature herself… Kallo Aries.

Outside of her crimson eyes it was hard to tell that this girl was anything more than your average huntress, but for one unfortunate soul it was obvious this wasn't the case. He was tripping over himself in the cool night as he was likely running faster than what he was used too. His own breathing louder than his feet that stomped across the paved ground, his pudgy stomach bouncing along the way. This specific individual was easy to track which made for fun game, exactly how the she devil herself liked it.

To make sure he didn't get too comfortable she would leap up above him occasionally, then fall back again as she took in his fear. What a feeling it was, for her adrenaline to be pumping in the thrill of the hunt. The heat rushing throughout her body as she thought about what she would do once she caught him. As she escaped into her thoughts though he tripped over an empty crate that was in his way and he tumbled to the ground.

Lunging forward she removed her blade from its sheath before swinging it down hard in his direction. Of course he did roll out of the way in time to evade her attack which left a crack in the ground, the poor fool taking off away from her yet again. Stretching for a quick moment she chuckled, pursuing the man again. "Oh come now, where are you even going anyway?"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Was all that echoed back to her as he continued to run from her. His scream sending chills down her spine which only thrilled her even more, her skin hardly being able to contain her excitement as she shook.

"Aww… he doesn't want to play." Kallo came to a stop once she got to a roof where she could spot him. "Too bad that I'm the cat."

The time for playing was coming to a close, as he would soon know as she landed ahead of him and kneed him right on the chin. Then as he tried to get back to his feet so he could run she tackled him shoulder first back onto the ground, laughing as they rolled together. He shouted something as he pushed her off, but that would only result in her sending a boot into his gut as he flung back against a wall. Before he could retaliate again there was a sharp and quick sound that filled the air, her sword buried in his gut trapping him against the wall.

"And you're the mouse." She said cheerfully, playing with his hair before kissing the side of his head, him only looking back at her with pained disgust.

"Why?!" Not the most clever question she's been asked, even for someone that was bleeding out.

"Don't pretend to be innocent, Mr… Oh I already forgot your name." Getting lost in the heat of this chase had her forget who this man even was, Kallo holding her chin as she tried to think about who on the hit list she circled this night.

"Larson! My name's… Larson."

"Pearson?" He shook his head slightly, but she just waved it off as she continued to just… antagonize him? "Cool name. You were marked, fortunately for me."

"Ma-marked..?"

"That's right. I don't know what you did but you're going to be a nice payday." She patted one of her buttcheeks where her wallet would usually be to emphasize the financial aspect of what she said.

"Wha- who even are you?"

"Well," She reached into her coat and pulled out what looked like a worn out journal, plopping down on her rear as she opened up and flipped through the pages. "I guess I have the time to tell you."

\--

At this point it must have been hours since Kallo first found her way onto this roof. She found her way here after what seemed like an eternity though planning all of this out. First, she would find one of the warehouses where the guards stayed on the plantation. Then she would get the information she needed before going out to find where the slaves were kept, but more importantly where her parents were so she could finally break them out of this hell.

So for now she waited for a lone guard, tossing some rock into the air and catching it over and over again. There wasn't anything significant about the little pebble, just one of the many on the ground down below that was lucky enough to be picked up by her. Her parents would have that same luck tonight, that thought bringing a smile to her face. She couldn't wait to see them again, to hug them again, to just have her life back.

She wouldn't just get her life back either, this was going to be an all new experience that she couldn't help but fantasize about. The first thing she would have them do is take a long rest in her apartment, on a much better bed than the rough mat that she could still remember never being able to sleep on. Then once they were well rested she would be sure to show them her favorite restaurant in Mistral, they served the best spaghetti and she LOVED spaghetti. A healthy, childlike giggle escaped her as she laid there and continued on with her imagination.

That wouldn't last long though, as the little rock smacked her on the forehead and rolled off the ceiling. Rubbing her head she sat up, happy that something had brought her back to reality so that she wouldn't miss her chance. And it would just so happen that as she sat up and looked down in front of the warehouse she saw some middle-aged man walking away from it. Slowly getting up to her feet she stretched for a quick moment before leaping off the building happily.

"Well it seems to be my lucky day."

\--

"Damn, never thought I was gonna take a piss." Charlie, a guard at the Maxxman Plantation, was happy to finally have a moment to himself out in the cool night. Sure, the cold air made it a little difficult for him to relieve himself but that only made him feel even more accomplished after the fact. That used to not be a problem for him before but now that he was fifty-two years old things were a little different. He chuckled at the thought of his wife pointing out there was nothing "little" about how different he was now.

Shrugging that off though he pulled a cigarette out of his coat and lit it up before sticking it into his mouth. It was nice to stand in the silence, staring out into the night as he smoked away. This time with himself would be even better if it wasn't for what he walked in on at work earlier. He almost didn't even notice the shake in his hand until he pulled the cig from his mouth, holding his wrist to calm himself down.

She was shaking too… that damn faunus as the other guards were… doing to her. Their hands all over her, mainly in areas that hands should never be without the poor girl's consent. Then what bothered him even more was the talk he had with one of them afterwards. He tried telling Charlie that what he saw was normal, and that in time he would see something like that as normal.

In an attempt to push these thoughts and his own rage down he took another puff off of the cigarette, but nothing was going too. As his wife always said there was never a time where he could let something that bothered him just go unsaid. It didn't matter if he had to take this beyond the staff of the plantation, something had to happen. Flicking away the burnt out stress killer away he gathered himself before deciding it was time for him to head back.

He wouldn't head back though, at least not yet as he swore that he saw something… something metallic in the distance move past his eyes. The rest of the guards were busy when he left so that couldn't have been one of them. Even if he had pissed them off with his attitude about what happened earlier they wouldn't bother with coming all the way out here. This was confirmed when he heard the rattling that was all too familiar, some slave had unfortunately chosen to try and make a break for it.

Taking out his flashlight he lit up the area in front of him, only seeing the trees and grass in the distance. A low, tired sigh coming out of him as he took a few steps in the direction of where he thought the sound had come from. But as he did the rattling returned, just from behind him. Irritation settled in and he stormed in the other direction, his light shaking as his hand was at it again.

"Hey, Hey! What's the matter with you? You know what'll happen now don't you?" He meant what he said too, it was impossible to know what they would do to this poor soul. Or what they may force him to do to this slave if they didn't want to get their own hands dirty. It would have been easy for him to just flick off his flashlight and let the faunus get away, that even being what he wished he could do. That would cost him his job though, and that just wasn't an option for him… not at his age.

"I said-" His head was spinning, his body rolling through the dirt hard before coming to a stop on his back. He couldn't hear a thing outside of the ringing in his own head as he held his gut, whatever hit him there must have broken a rib or two. Even for the male slaves that was a much harder blow than anything he could have anticipated. As his vision came back to him he couldn't see much, other than the beaming light of his flashlight that was now away from him on the ground.

His attention was quickly brought to a pair of boots that were being illuminated in the light. As he slowly got up to a knee he felt incredibly groggy, his vision still returning to him as he tried to look up at his attacker. In the moonlight all that he could see was what seemed to be… ram horns?

"Shouldn't have went for that smoke." He ate a nasty, brutal boot to the face. Hitting the dirt as the world around him spun faster than what he could handle. Then as he laid there he drifted off, blacking out fully.

\--

There she sat, her legs crossed as she waited for the guard to wake up. Kallo took him deeper into the forest, making sure that they were far enough away so that no one would over hear them. Not that she wanted it to go that far but for her parents she would do just about anything. She wouldn't kill him or anything but if some extra force got what she needed out of him she wouldn't hesitate.

But first she needed to wait for him to wake up. So there she sat, looking him over as she became bored. It was actually kind of funny how much she remembered about their outfits almost down to the color of the belt buckle. Then in the place where she knew it would be was an all too familiar whip resting on his hip.

The mere sight of it made her eye twitch, drawing a cringe from her as she could vaguely feel an ache in one of her horns. As if it was instinct her hand moved to her horn, her fingers caressing the smoothness of her animalistic feature so to ease the pain. Shaking her head she sighed, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence after all. Anything that reminded her of that awful… awful past of hers would often draw a similar reaction from her.

Choosing to bury that though she took another look at him, this time getting closer to him as he slept soundly against a tree. From the look of his skin and hair he must have been a little older which wasn't out of place here on the plantation. They must have always hired people that would have a low profile, and an older man would likely fit that bill. Really… the longer she looked at him and thought about him, she felt more and more upset with herself about taking him out of the blue like that.

Reaching out she gently slid the back of one of her hands against his cheek, her eyes softening for the man. That was quickly shaken from her though as he coughed and his eyes began to creep open. Then he began to move around slightly as he started to come back around. So she took a few steps back and gave him some space, which he would need.

As soon as he seemed to realize that he wasn't somewhere he knew his eyes shot wide, panic setting in as his head shot around to take in his surroundings. His attention quickly going in Kallo's direction as he must have seen her. "Who are you?! Where am-"

He was cut short as he tried to get up and approach her, being jerked back down by the rope that had his hands tied behind his back. The other end securely tied around the tree behind him. However this realization only made him panic more, as he tugged on the rope over and over again. Clearly wanting to get out of this situation as fast as he could.

She had to admit that she found his attempts amusing, but she wouldn't get anything done watching him like this. "Calm down, I just need a little bit of information and you'll go right back to your life."

That didn't help though, as he just kept trying to break the rope over and over again. Getting closer to him she repeated herself but again she fell on deaf ears. Blinking she stood there for a moment thinking about how to peacefully calm him down. Then she stepped right up to his and pulled his head close to hers, kissing the side of his head and shushing him.

"Hey, relax. All you have to do is tell me something and you'll be fine. Alright?" That seemed to do the trick as his attention went to her alone. She felt relieved as he sat down, seeming to understand that she didn't mean him any harm. So she took a step back and let both of them take a moment to themselves before she began the questioning.

"Now, does the name Aries ring a bell?" She added emphasis to her own name, wanting it to sink in his mind.

"Arieth? No, Arieth doesn't sound familiar." He shook his head, having no idea that he had just misheard her.

Kallo was aware that he was an older man but it still bothered her regardless, so she reached out and tugged on his collar so to make him pay better attention. "Aries. Not Arieth."

"Oh… oh. Aries, I think I might. I'm not sure."

Rubbing her eyes she felt frustration building up inside of her. So much so that she pulled her bangs back and slid her hands through her hair, tugging on the ends of her hair to try and not be too aggressive. Scaring him at this point would only make things worse and she knew that. "You need to try harder. DIg, as deep as you can for that name."

"I don't understand. Why? What's so important about-"

That was enough, her nails digging into his shoulders as she shook him like a rag doll and her anger poured out onto him. "Maybe it's not important to you, but that name means everything to me! That's my parents name, damnit! And they 'belong' to this damned place."

Her eyes were near bloodshot when she finally let go of him, nearly tossing him as he hit his back against the tree behind him. She didn't like it, but there was almost a cathartic feeling washing over her after resorting to some violence. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry… just let me think."

Nodding she took a few steps away from him, pulling on some of her hair until the ends were placed between her fingers. She took the moment to relax, after all everything would be fine in a matter of moments once he told her where they were. Then she would finally be able to see them again. Now she wore a smile, still playing with the ends of her hair as that was one way she could always calm herself down.

"Oh… I remember now." Her hair fell from her hand as she heard his words, something off putting about the way he spoke.

A shake formed in her hands, but she ignored it and pushed on. "Okay, where are they?"

Silence filled the air as he chose not to speak. Leaving Kallo to her thoughts as so many different scenarios played out in her mind. But she ignored them all, lying to herself so to try to stop the shake in her hands. "I asked you where they were."

"I know… I know. Listen, I…. They were an older couple. They… couldn't produce more than their worth, as the other guards put it." Her breath beat him in the face over and over again, the panicked breathing that left her sounding foreign to even herself.

She shook him by his shoulders again, this time with the strength of a toddler as she became lightheaded from her own uncontrollable breathing. "And?! Where… where are they?! Were they relocated?! Tell me!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie I am. They… they were put down. Standard gunshots to the head, I'm sorry."

Thud! Then another and another as she beat on the sides of her head. Down on her knees and away from him she dug her nails into her scalp, red hot tears scorching her cheeks as she let out a horrifying scream that echoed into the night. She could feel her fingertips becoming dripped in blood, her own blood. That much being confirmed as she pulled her hands before her eyes and became terrified of herself.

Shaking her head she pulled on the ends of her hair, playing with them frantically to try and calm herself again, tears still falling as she shook. "No… no no no no no."

"Girl… I'm sorry. But my wife is gonna worry. You gotta let me go."

Something clicked, or unclicked, as Kallo gripped the hair in her hand in a tight fist, screeching as she ripped some of her own hair out of her head.

"Girl… please. I need to go home."

Spinning around she faced him, the man jolting back in fear. She didn't know if it was a laugh or just a miserable shout that left her as she slowly got up to her feet. Of course he was scared of her, he should have been scared of her. He knew this entire time, and he just didn't want to admit it. He knew what would happen once he told her. "There's no such thing… as home."

At that very moment her eyes fell on the whip again. The ache close to her horn now an intense burn as she focused on nothing but that. So much pain came from that thing, so much that she never thought another pain would ever even get close to what that felt like. What a fool she was to actually think such a thing.

In a flash she had the whip in her hands, then she was wrapping the end of it around his throat. Her actions happening before a semblance of a thought could come to her. Now she was simply moving, being driven by the burn that only got worse and worse. "No, no no. Please, I know you're upset but you can't-"

She tied the whip so tight that his words were now his own attempt to take a breath, only slightly being able to as he strained and strained. This continuing as she staggered back, still holding the whip but only vaguely. Looking down at her hands then back at the man, the panic on his face overwhelming her as she fell to her knees. Her tears now hitting the grass below as she became ashamed of whatever she would have done if her rage hadn't quietened down.

Slowly she began crawling over to him, to untie him and let him go. Her entire body feeling heavier than what was possible as her mind was flooded with the truth. That her father wouldn't ever be able to sit her down and teach her the bits of knowledge that he had. That her mother wouldn't ever be able to hold her after another brutal beating at the hands of those vicious guards….

Shrieks, miserable shrieks filled the air as she picked the whip back up, holding the handle in a vise grip so intense that she drew more blood from herself. He may have been scared, or even terrified that she went back for it… but she wouldn't remember. As she stood there, even if it was for just a moment, all of her nerves came to a stop and she stood there completely numb. Smack! She pulled hard on the whip, his head crashing into the dirt.

First her lip quivered as she yanked again, his head bouncing off the dirt again. Second her teeth showed, which could have mistaken for fangs as her rage boiled over and punished him again. Then she shook vigorously as she pulled the whip over her shoulder and pulled with all her strength. The rope that held him to the tree snapping as she finally felt some sense of relief, he on the other hand having a mouthful of dirt from how forceful the slam into the dirt was.

There she stood, her feelings out of control but her face calm as tears kept a steady stream down her cheeks. For years, for nine years she put so much effort into this night. Doing all she could to be prepared to save her parents… but she was too late. "I… I failed. I'm sorry…."

A high pitched whistle howled through the night, Kallo's body seemingly vanishing into thin air. But she didn't vanish, she had just moved faster than what the human eye could follow. Then once she stopped her moment with the whip still in her hand the guard was flung through the air before colliding with a tree, a sickening crunch filling the air. The guard now a corpse after she used her semblance, dropping the whip and heading away from what she just did.

Sobbing as she walked she played with her hair again. She even bit on it as she walked, something that was new to her. All of this was new to her, and she really had no idea what to do with herself. And what was even worse was that she didn't know how to handle what she had just done to that poor… poor man.

\--

"So you see, that's what happened." Kallo closed her journal, tucking it away in her coat as she got up to her feet. However she must have dragged on longer than usual, Pearson having bled out and died at some point before she was done. Shrugging she removed her sword from his gut and put it away, deciding to go for some ice cream. "The money was only good if I brought him in alive, damn."


	2. Kallo and the town of Jasmine

"That… is a lot of groceries." The man behind the counter said as Kallo stopped before him with a cart full of goods from within the small store. There were little snacks in there she loved. Some of her favorite drinks and meals that were easy to put together. Really just about everything she always got was easy to put together… she wasn't much of a cook after all.

"What can I say, I just loved it all and couldn't put anything back." Usually she'd be annoyed by a shop owner telling that she was… somehow buying too much food. After all this was how they made their money but she understood what was going on. He was just trying to make sure that his goods would be able to be spread throughout the town but really he worried too much. Though… the whole town of Jasmine seemed more on edge ever since Beacon fell a few months ago.

"Fine… fine. Help me get it all scanned."

"Of course!" She helped him get all the goods, the man a little surprised by her strength in being able to move even the heavier things so freely. That was one of the few real benefits of being a huntress in the end. Being able to impress a shop owner enough to make him gawk at you.

"You know I saw some of those meals you like… I could show you where something similar to that is that you may like." There was a bit of a blush on the man's cheeks as he patted her back. Even rubbing it slightly which immediately told her what was going on here. Maybe he thought that she would be into it since he literally let her buy a good chunk of the goods he had to offer. It was just unfortunate for him that she wasn't interested in those kinds of goods.

Taking the several bags of goods in her hands she dipped away from him before putting on a smile and laughing a bit in an attempt to rid her of this awkwardness. "I'm sure what I have here will do me fine, but thank you."

"Oh uh.. of course yeah. Welcome to Jasmine! Since you don't look all that familiar." Oh she had been here in this town several times through the years actually. She had just never needed to stop and pick up goods for herself since she had never needed to stay here any longer than a few days when getting away. Now things were different though, the moment that Beacon fell security in Atlas became incredibly strict. So for now she took her earnings as a mercenary and rented a place here.

Stepping out of the store Kallo wished that she could say that she was happy to be out in the fresh air of the afternoon. But as she looked around her and saw how every other citizen was seemingly depressed or full of anxiety she just couldn't bring herself to be. She understood why they felt this way though.. if a kingdom like Vale couldn't stop a Grimm attack what kind of hope did a town like Jasmine have. However it was worry and sadness just like this that would have those creatures here anytime…

"Hey! Hey Kallo!" She instantly recognized the familiar voice, it was one of her friends here in Jasmine. Tera was her name, Kallo recalled, as she spotted her walking towards her with a basket of her own good on her elbow. The friendly woman waving at her once she knew she was seen as she made her way over. "Walk with me for s bit.

Nodding to the woman's want to walk and talk she kept an even pace with her. The two sharing stories of what had gone on recently in their lives. Neither of them bothering to mention what was going on around them in the town. No, just the happy or embarrassing stories that they could recall as they walked together through the town's market.

Though Kallo just couldn't help herself. With her friend living here and knowing the people better than her she had to have a better grasp on the situation. "So how long has it been like this?"

"You mean all the gloominess? Well…" For a moment there was silence between them. She didn't want to force information out of her and she wouldn't. Maybe this was effecting the town in ways that were worse than just a few looks of anxiety and fear. "At first it wasn't so bad. After we got word that Beacon did indeed fall there was worry, but most of tried to return to normal life."

"That was until… well as you know Jasmine is one of the few towns that still follow religious study on a weekly basis. And man… the preachers didn't ease anyone's worries at all, no, they just covered us all in the same worries they themselves have. They told us all about how the darkness of this world was finally claiming it after we have enjoyed being in the light fort as long as we have."

Kallo could hardly believe what she was hearing. Sure, she didn't let some religious jargon shake her up but she also didn't live in this village and observe the word of these preachers for all of her years either. Wasn't religion supposed to be something like a beacon of hope for all of these people? Those preachers should be ashamed of themselves for letting their own fear spread throughout the town like this.

"Hey, you see that restaurant right there? We should grab a bite to eat!" She pointed out the small restaurant to her worried friend who had let what she was saying get to her. The new look on her face being one of relief. Telling her that she was happy that some things never really change. She could have double the bags of food on her arms and this ram would still want to grab some more.

"Maybe later-" They were both cut off as a scream filled the air. People running by them both as there was the sound of some… unpleasant things in the distance. More screams could be heard in the distance as the sound of chaos and destruction filled the air. There was only one source for something like this that could be so sudden and unwavering.

"Go! Hide! Go to your family!" She hated to have to do it but Kallo dropped all of the goods she had purchased as she ran into the crowd of people who had been running away from this. There wasn't much of a choice for her, if this was in fact a Grimm attack on a small village like this she would have to do something. Even if it was just helping with some evac she would do it.

As she pushed her way through some people and found less and less of them she got to the source. There were several of those damned creatures, them being beowolves and some ursa, laying waste to a chunk of the town. Her hand on her hilt she looked at the different buildings that they had already destroyed. Parts of… bodies just lying there on the ground which would have caused her younger self to falter.

But now she knew exactly what these monsters were capable of and she knew she could stop it. However even if she wanted to she couldn't do that yet. There could still be people in the area and getting into a fight without any thought would have been reckless in so many ways. Not that she wasn't known for being reckless but she didn't want to put the lives of so many others in danger.

"Miss! Miss! I'm scared!" Some small boy ran up to her side and tugged on her, pulling on her jacket and coattails. She didn't hesitate to let go of her weapon and hoist the kid up on her side, sliding out of the way of the claws of an ursa as she had no choice but to run. She'd be back for those ugly bastards but for now she had to get this kid to safety and get the help of the militia.

What was both a relief and a nightmare was that many of the townspeople had already left this side of town. She couldn't just leave this kid by himself with this going on and she knew that, but she couldn't leave those monsters by themselves either. Hopping up onto a rooftop she picked up speed as she continued to look for any sign of a group of people. Finding one shortly after as she hopped down and placed the kid on the ground.

He didn't want to let go of her but she reassured him that he'd be safer here. So after a few more rounds of that he let go and let her hand him over to the townspeople who simply looked at her with either shock or worry. She… wasn't a huntress anymore. This wasn't something she was meant to deal with now.

"What are we gonna do?" One of them asked as she stared back.

Truthfully there were only a few options but she didn't want to see these people lose their town so she wouldn't let that happen. Leaving her with the option that she knew how to handle the best. It was time to put those beasts down, she just needed to make sure people would be safe. "We're going to stop them, or I am anyway. I need your militia to go around the part of town where the grimm currently are and evacuate any remaining citizens."

"We… don't have a militia." Of course they don't. The one thing that she didn't want to have to deal with was a part of her plan not working. With no militia and no evacuation she'd have the worry of others on her mind constantly. She hated this but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Of course you have a militia. A militia is that part of the people that's brave enough to stand up for the rest and do what's right. Who… is willing to do that?" Truth be told no one here likely had any training at all with how to deal with emergencies. There was a fair chance that she could be asking these people to walk into their deaths. But… in a time like this she didn't have much of a choice.

"I'll do it. These are our people, and we won't be worth surviving if we don't try." Some older man stepped forward as he spoke. The man leaving a lump in her throat as she knew he didn't have much of a chance. However as he did several other more capable men around him put their hands on his shoulders to show that he wouldn't do it alone. Even then they had no training but at least now they'd have a chance.

"Good, then let's do this." Kallo didn't want to look at these people any longer. Most of them probably thought she was just some wandering huntress which wasn't a complete lie. But it was just as far from the truth and she knew that. What really mattered here was that she was getting an opportunity to get some revenge for all the people these creatures had wronged recently. In Jasmine, and definitely in Beacon, she just wanted a chance to make these fuckers pay.

Moving across rooftops she came to a stop as an alpha beowolf landed not too far from her. It's jaws open as it let out a threatening roar right at her. She wasn't intimidated though, as she drew Marbo and readied her blade as she spread her feet and took a battle readied stance. The two now sizing each other up for the fight that was ahead.

Kallo didn't want to waste her time on the first of her many foes so she was quick to activate her semblance, the familiar whistle filling the air as she nearly vanished. Her speed tremendous as she dashed passed the beast. One of it's legs now severed off as it crashed down on the rooftop. It wasn't done though as it was quick, quicker than she had anticipated, to grab her leg with it's claws and sling her off the rooftop.

Her back caught her fall as she was flung through a wooden post outside of one of the buildings. Slowly getting up to her feet as she shook off the hit, her eyes on the beowolf who leaped off the table and used it's still capable front paws to charge at her wildly. This would be her chance though as she got lower to the ground and held onto her sword. Readying herself as the beast leaped at her and she ducked under it's lunging claws, cutting right through its gut.

There was a thud as the beast hit the ground. It was… whimpering after taking what must have been a much more painful blow than the one it took to the leg. The ram having no remorse for the killing machine as she walked by it's head and cut it right off. The once threatening beast now nothing but smoke as she moved onto the others.

As she approached the other grimm there were two more beowolves, these two more average in size, charging her. This would be a little easier than before since neither of them had the mark of an alpha too. One was faster than the other as it was just about to be on top of her. It's fate sealed as she was quick to cut it in two so to not let herself be overwhelmed by them.

The other was now upon her though as it tried to get right to the point and opened it's jaws for a bite right to head. Rolling out of the way she had to chuckle to herself so to not be bothered by this monsters attempt to eat her. Most of them just wanted to seek out the negative energy and kill whatever was spreading it. This particular beast though… well he had an appetite for faunus girl apparently.

"Well come on, I've heard I'm a fine catch after all." She winked at the beast as if it could even understand a word she just said. Which clearly it didn't as the beowolf simply charged her again. A sigh leaving her as these things were just no fun at all. No, they were simply a virus that plagued this planet… a virus she was helping get rid of today. With another swing from her blade the grimm was nearly decapitated, smoke leaving it's corpse as a regular sized ursa approached.

Just like the beowolves this ursa chose the direct approach as it charged on all fours in her direction. Playing with this kind of grimm could be dangerous for her though so she was quick to activate her semblance again. Dashing over by its front left paw as she cut right through it. Spinning around afterwards as she sent her blade through its back right leg as well so to keep the beast from being able to move properly.

Now only having it's right side to rely on the ursa tried to crawl after her. But it was a lost cause as she could just walk backwards to avoid her. Now she just waited for it to desperately roar at her, which it did as she lunged forward and plunged her blade deep into it's skull from within the beast's mouth. Not wasting another second she ripped her sword through the side of the monster's head to reclaim it, more smoke filling the air as she moved on.

Before she could collect her thoughts though she felt her whole body nearly leave the ground from some powerful movements to her left. Looking over she saw an… alpha ursa and cursed herself as it was right on top of her. She went for a block as it bit down on her arm and lifted her right up as it kept charging forward. Her aura protecting her as she looked back and saw the two of them headed right for a small church. "Oh fuck those preachers!"

She felt her aura flicker as the two smashed right through the wall of the church. Kallo rolling roughly along the floor of the now destroyed church. As she came to a stop the alpha tried bringing it's claws down right onto her but this time she was more aware. Using her feet she slid out of the way and quickly got up to her feet, sliding a bit as she took a defensive stance.

Though as she did a piece of the roof smacked right into her shoulder. A curse leaving her as she looked up and noticed rather quickly that this whole place was about to come down. The ursa wasn't relenting either but this was a good thing as she ran for the far wall, waiting for it to try and chase her still before jumping through some of the stained glass on the wall. This being just in time as the roof caved in and trapped the beast under it in the process.

Not wanting to see if the grimm had the strength to fight out of this she ran up onto the highest point of the now ruined church before leaping down at the beast. Swinging with her blade right at the back of it's neck as he left a deep wound that it wouldn't be able to recover from. Some of the smoke nearly choked her as she defeated yet another monster and could be on her way to the next.

Resting Marbo on her shoulder she looked around for any sign of the grimm. And to her surprise she didn't see anymore around her. Sure they could have gone deeper into the town but with the two alphas she had encountered that wasn't very likely. So as crazy as this had been… she could find some relief in the fact that she had been able to keep casualties to a minimum today.

However she suddenly felt a powerful gust of wind behind her. A chill down her spine as she had gotten to relaxed and tried to pivot around quickly. Panic spread across her face as a huge bird's beak was open and ready to chomp right on her. Kallo only being able to just barely not get bitten in half as she held the large Grimm's beak open, her feet pushing down on its bottom beak while her arms did their best to keep the top one from coming down too.

This was a struggle though… this grimm in particular had lots of strength and she could feel her limbs shaking to keep it from crushing her. What kind of grimm even had a beak this size to begin with?! Though things only got worse as she glanced down and saw that they were flying upwards and they were moving fast. This fucker was huge that was for sure, it's wings rather massive as they flapped and the two picked up speed.

Kallo stopped looking down though once she nearly felt sick from how high up they were. Not that it helped as they… flew right through the clouds were up amongst the highest points of the sky. Feeling herself losing focus and strength all at once she leaped back regardless of how stupid that action was as the beast chomped down on nothing but thin air. The two of them suspended in the air for a moment… so far off away from the ground below. "Shit.. shit! Oh shit!"

Then she saw the large as hell creature, which she identified as a quetzalcoatus grimm thanks to it's long as hell neck, preparing to fly back down. It was just going to play with her and let her fall back down… to either let her hit the dirt or have it pluck her out of the sky either one. She wasn't going to let that happen though as she activated her semblance in midair. Plunging her sword into the upper back of this beast and holding onto it for dear life.

She'd need to as they seemed to fly downwards much faster than they had upwards. Her feet firmly planted on the Grimm's back as they spiraled down. Unfortunately her coattails were pulling her back so she had no choice but to rip open the coat. And with one arm at a time she let it slide off her and up into the air as she was left in her dark red top. "My jacket… alright birdy.. or whatever the fuck you are. This has to stop!"

Grabbing onto the hilt of her sword with all of her strength she pulled back. Leaning back on her heels as she pulled with all of her might. And somehow what she was hoping would work actually… did? The monster went from flying straight down to gliding at a much smoother and slower pace, though they were still headed right for the town.

As they neared the buildings of the town she yanked hard on Marbo which removed it from the creatures back. Immediately jumping up and off of it as she staggered but did successfully land on her feet. This wasn't over though, obviously, as it was turning around to try and deal with her again. Kallo preparing herself as she readied an offensive stance this time and took aim.

The quetzalcoatus flew down right at her, as she had hoped it would. It's beak out in front as it was ready to plow right through her… however a familiar whistle filled the air. She flew through the air as her blade met the beast's left wing, severing it completely as she landed and it crashed behind her. Now it wouldn't be able to fly at least, it should be a capable kill.

However it's recovery time was much faster than expected as it's beak chomped down on Kallo from both sides. Lifting her up as her aura was flickering and hardly protecting her now. The Grimm must have known this too as it smacked it's head against a nearby building and flung her through a window connected to it. A table breaking her fall, and ending her aura, as she groaned… she had some broken bones now… and her left arm might have even been broken.

"Kallo…" Her eyes immediately shot up though as she heard the familiar voice.

"Fuck…" Was all that left her as she looked around and saw that they brought the fight over by where the townspeople had went to hide, including Tera. She didn't want it but couldn't refuse it as two of the men helped her up to her feet. Looking over herself she was all cut up, bruised, and her outfit had seen better days too.

However before she could think of what to do that ugly bastard stuck it's beak into the door and flung it's head up. Completely removing a whole chunk of the roof as it had grown impatient, the monster looking down at them and roaring at Kallo directly. It was stupid what came next, but some of the people in the building and in the surrounding buildings all began throwing and tossing different things at the grimm. Sure it did nothing but piss it off but they were fighting for their right to live in this town, she understood that.

X

But she couldn't just stand by and watch as the grimm got more and more pissed. Soon enough it would actually attack the people and then it would be the end of it. So she pushed herself out of the arms of the men who helped her up and headed for the exit. Spotting her sword just outside near the monster that still needed to be slain.

"Kallo! You can't! You're not-"

"Tera! I don't want to die by some ugly ass piece of shit just as much as anyone else. But I have to try and kill it. Throwing shit at it won't do that." Keeping the woman back with a hand up at her she stepped outside. Picking up her weapon as she walked over and took a more traditional stance. Her sword facing straight up as she caught the attention of the quetzalcoatus.

Again it shot it's beak at her but she planned for that this time. Waiting just before it would chomp down on her before leaping up onto it's head and cutting right through one of it's eyes. Of course this only causing it more annoyance than the chairs or whatever else was being thrown at it as it bucked it's head up. Sending Kallo up above into the air as it readied itself for her to come back down.

It's mouth open and ready for her. Hell she didn't care, if she had to cut it up from the inside she'd do just that. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flying table. A… a fucking table?! Looking down she saw two men, bigger than average who must have been responsible for chucking it up at the grimm.

The table smacking and breaking right into the head of the beast, the impact having been on the eye that Kallo had cut earlier so this really pissed it off now. It's head turning impossibly fast so to find whatever just caused it that kind of agitation. That was it! Her perfect opening to end this fucker once and for all.

"Die you ugly piece of shit!" Using her sword she propelled herself forward. Spinning through the air as she shot herself right at the middle of it's long neck. Then finally she felt her blade cut and rip right through that bastard as she and it's remains collapsed on the ground. Her head a little dizzy as she sat up, smoke filling the air as she leaned back and took in the moment.

Tera was quick to her side though as she inspected her for any real injuries that would need further attention than just some rest. She found the broken arm immediately too, having some others bring her some bandages or whatnot to help her manage it. It would likely be in a sling for a good while but this was nothing that she hadn't dealt with before. "Thanks Tera."

"No, thank you-" Her friend was cut off though by what must have been one of the preachers who were approaching her.

"Our town is a wreck, our church is destroyed completely! Our people have lost family and friends! You? Are you supposed to be some kind of huntress?! Of course now that the dark times are upon us the gods would send us someone like you!"

Kallo hadn't expected those words to hurt so much. She had done the best she could have, taken care of the grimm the best way she knew to. It wasn't like those things could be drawn away from a town. Regardless she felt herself sinking further into the ground as most around her did the same, maybe these preachers really did have some holy power.

"I don't care what kind of time we're in! I'll have you have your title stripped from you! You'll never have another town look at you for help since you-" Then suddenly a large fist sent that preacher down to the dirt. It was one of them men, his head and chin covered in dark hair as he crossed his arms and looked down at the preacher. Shock clearly on everyone's faces.

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you know of the consequences?!" The preacher turned his anger towards the large man.

"I don't care."

"What was that?!!"

"I. Do not. Care. This woman," he motioned to Kallo who perked up a bit, "she didn't hesitate to help us. Yes, people died but that's the fate of this world. We all do. She made sure not everyone in this town died today. And she did it by raising a fist to those monsters. Instead of fearing em like you!"

"I- I!"

"Now get on with yourself! And think of something better than a whole lotta fear to spread throughout all of us!" With that the preacher ran off, some of the others that were likely also preachers following him too. Everyone around the scene seeming to be a little hopeful now, too after the great words of the large man.

That man turning his attention to Kallo as he walked over and kneeled down. Offering her a hand which to her surprise was a handshake and not a hand up. A little bit of a laugh leaving him as he motioned for her to stay down whenever she tried to use his hand to pull herself up. "No no, you need to take it easy. Thank you.. even though we've got a town to repair and people to bury. You reminded me and I think everyone else here that we gotta be brave."

A blush nearly came to her cheeks at the man's kindness. After everything she has been through back in Atlas she had forgotten what a moment like this had felt like. It felt good… it really did, even if it couldn't last forever. For the moment though she could accept his kindness and nod to reassure that he was right, a faint smile on her lips.


End file.
